Harry Potter and the Z Warriors
by Draka Dracula
Summary: Some of the Z Warriors of Dragonball Z are visiting England. A chance meeting with Harry Potter leads to the Z Warriors' adventure at Hogwarts. But why have these particular muggles come Hogwarts?
1. Meeting in the Park

This was first written on a Harry Potter messageboard, then put up on MediaMiner.

Funny, the things that come into your mind. Some of the Z Warriors (_Dragonball Z_) are visiting England. A chance meeting with Harry Potter leads to the Z Warriors' adventure at Hogwarts. The Z Warriors can sense energy, and that includes _magical_ energy, so no hiding Hogwarts and the Wizarding World from _these_ muggles! But why have these particular muggles come Hogwarts? Could it have something to do with their own resident witch, Baba (Master Roshi's sister)? Or, have they heard about Voldermort, and want to help fight?

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Dragonball Z belongs to Akira Toriyama. I am not making any money off of this.

**Harry Potter and the Z Warriors**  
**A Harry Potter/Dragonball Z Crossover**  
**By: Goldy Potter**

Chapter 1: Meeting in the Park

It was a nice, warm summer's day in England, and the Dursleys had decided to take advantage of the good weather to visit London. The only downside --at least, from the Dursleys' point of view-- was that they had to bring along their nephew, Harry Potter. For Harry's part, he would have preferred to visit the city _without_ his uncle, aunt, and cousin. After all, the next school term was about to start, and Harry needed to go to Diagon Alley for his supplies.

Of course, the Dursleys' were well-aware of the school Harry went to, and the kind of supplies that he would need, and they almost always freaked out when he brought them home. He was warned to keep "those things" in his school trunk, and not bring them out into the open.

Harry's school? Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For, you see, Harry was a _wizard_!

Or, rather, a wizard-in-training. And that's what upset the Dursleys' so much. Being a wizard made Harry seem weird to them --a freak, and the Dursleys liked everything to be just so, with nothing out of the ordinary. And "out of the ordinary" was just one of the more _polite_ ways the Dursleys described Harry --whenever they felt the desire to refer to him in a polite way, which was almost never.

One of Dudley Dursley's favorite things to do was beat up on Harry. Even though Dudley knew that Harry was a wizard, the larger boy did not fear his thin cousin. That's because Hogwarts students under the age of seventeen was not allowed to use their magic outside of school. So Dudley felt safe to continue his game of "Harry Hunting" for a few more years.

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had told the two boys to sit down on the bench in the park, while they went to get something to eat. As soon as the adults were gone, Dudley began beating up on Harry.

0-0-0

"What an amazing city!" ChiChi exclaimed as she and the other Z Warriors walked through the park. "And this park is so beautiful!"

"Yeah," Goku grinned at his wife. "I don't suppose there's a place to eat around here, is there?"

"Yeah," Goten agreed. "I'm hungry, too. What about you, Trunks?" The small, black-haired boy turned to his best friend.

"Sure," the lavender-haired boy answered. "I could go for something to eat right about now."

"Me, too!" Krillin chimed in. He was a small man --about the height of Goten and Trunks-- with short, black hair. Krillin was Goku's closest friend and a fellow student of Master Roshi.

"You guys are _always_ hungry!" Bulma laughed. The blue-haired woman turned to her husband and said, "What about you, Vegeta?"

"Whatever," the Saiyan prince replied.

"Hey!" Krillin exclaimed, pointing in a certain direction. "What's going on over there?"

"I don't know," Goku replied. Everyone looked to where Krillin was pointing.

"It looks like that one kid is beating up on that other kid," Goten added.

ChiChi and Bulma were horrified and enraged at the sight. The two women marched right up to the boys.

'Hey, you!" ChiChi shouted at Dudley. "Just what do you think you're doing to him?!"

"None...of...your...business...old...lady!" Dudley shouted back at her between blows.

"'_**OLD!?!**_" the black-haired woman screamed back in outrage. "I'll show _you_ old!" ChiChi grabbed Dudley by the collar and pulled him away from Harry.

Dudley struggled against the grip of the strange woman, but he could not break free. Her grip was like an iron vice, and she was not letting go.

Meanwhile, Bulma helped Harry up, checking for broken bones and other injuries.

"Are you okay?" the blue-haired woman asked him.

"I...think so," Harry managed to gasp. He winced as he stood up, the aches from the beating beginning to register in full force. "I'm kinda used to it."

As the Z Warriors pondered what the boy meant by that, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia came rushing over, the food they had went to fetch forgotten. They took one look at the situation, and started in, themselves.

"Let our son go!" Uncle Vernon demanded, his face becoming red with anger.

"You're this boy's parents?" ChiChi asked, not letting go of Dudley.

"Yes," Uncle Vernon replied, "and I would thank you to release our son at once!"

"Do you know that your son was beating up on this other boy?"

"Well," the portly man replied stiffly, "what of it? He does it all the time."

"And you _approve_ of it?" ChiChi cried in disbelief.

"Yes," Uncle Vernon smiled haughtily. Aunt Petunia nodded, but was not sure if that was what she really thought.

"That's the most absurd --and disgusting-- thing I've ever heard of!" Bulma shouted from where she stood with Harry.

Uncle Vernon looked at the men with the two women. He saw two powerfully-built adults, two young boys, and what looked like a midget. None of them did anything to reign in the two women.

Where they just pansies, content to let their wives make all the decisions? They did not _look_ like they were. Even the small boys looked like they could hold their own in a fight. Better, perhaps, than Dudley.

"Well, _this_ one needs some discipline!" ChiChi was saying, shaking a terrified Dudley for emphasis. Then, she made a decision that surprised everyone --except maybe Goten and Trunks. "And if you won't provide it, _I_ will!"

With that, she dragged the hapless boy over to the bench and sat down. Throwing him roughly across her knee, ChiChi began to give Dudley a sound spanking.

"_OW! OW! OW!..._" the portly boy bawled as the woman --amazingly strong for her size and build-- applied a good, old-fashioned spanking to the rear end of the spoiled youth.

"You...are...the...most...spoiled...brat...I've..._ever_...seen...in...my entire...life!" ChiChi scolded as she slapped his buttocks.

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia just stood there in horror as their precious little Dudley got the spanking of his life from a strange woman in a Chinese dress. They would have made a move to stop her, but the two men were blocking the way.

"Never cross ChiChi," Krillin told them. "Especially when she's mad."

"Believe me, I know," Goku added.

When ChiChi was finally done, she let Dudley go. Rubbing his sore bottom, Dudley retreated to his parents' side, where Aunt Petunia immediately began to check him for injuries. Uncle Vernon, meanwhile, turned his attention to ChiChi, his face turning from red to purple.

"Now see here!" he screamed in rage. "You can't go about hitting on other people's children!"

"Well," she countered, "if _you_ did it yourself every once in a while, _other_ people wouldn't have to do it for you!"

"Why don't you spank your _own_ children?" Aunt Petunia steamed from where she stood with Dudley. Aside from the pain, he was uninjured.

"Because _he_ wasn't beating up on a boy smaller than _he_ was!" she answered. "If he was, I would have. But all _I_ saw was _your_ son hitting _this_ boy!"

Goten and Trunks looked up at Harry. The boy was amazingly thin, as if he was not getting enough to eat. The glasses on his face were broken, probably in the course of the one-sided battle with the bigger boy. His hair was dark, and seemed to drape over the boy's bright green eyes. Goten could _swear_ that he saw lightning bolt-shaped scar on the boy's forehead.

"Hi," the smaller boy said. "My name is Goten, and this is my friend, Trunks," he indicated the purple-haired boy. "What's _your_ name?"

"Harry Potter," Harry answered.

"Well, pleased to meet you, Harry!" Goten grinned. He held out his hand for Harry to shake, which he did. Harry also shook Trunks' hand, as well.

"That's my dad, Goku," Goten went on, pointing to the two men. "The other one is Vegeta, Trunks' dad. The other guy is Krillin, a family friend. The blue-haired lady is Bulma. She's Trunks' mom, and my mom is ChiChi. She's the one that's arguing with that man."

"That's my Uncle Vernon Dursley," Harry replied. "And my Aunt Petunia and my cousin, Dudley."

"Charming," Krillin said sarcastically as he joined them.

Meanwhile, the little shouting match between ChiChi and Uncle Vernon had wound down to the end, with ChiChi winning, as the man could not do anything about her last comment but fume silently. Presently, however, he decided that it was time to leave.

"Come on, Harry!" he yelled at the boy. "We're leaving!"

Reluctantly, Harry joined his relatives, knowing full-well that he was going to be in for it when they got home. Goten pressed something into his hand and whispered into his ear. Harry nodded and walked toward the Dursleys.

"It was great meeting you!" Harry said, waving good-bye.

"You, too, Harry!" Goten replied.

"Take care, dear!" was ChiChi's reply.

As they walked away, Harry lagged behind. He looked at the object Goten gave him. It was a small, green bean, quite ordinary-looking. But Goten had told him that it was a Senzu Bean, and that one would heal any injury or illness. Harry was sure he was going to need it after they got home!

0-0-0

Dudley's had that coming for a _longgggg_ time...

Next: Chapter 2: Z Warriors at Hogwarts. Harry returns to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and finds some strangely familiar faces.


	2. Z Warriors at Hogwarts

Chapter 2: Z Warriors at Hogwarts

Harry was glad to get back to Hogwarts. It gave him about nine months away from the Dursleys. That would be nine months away from constantly trying to keep away from Dudley. Nine months without Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia ordering him about and putting him down.

Now, Harry had to worry about being ordered around by Professor Snape.

Harry sat at the Gryffindor Table, in the Great Hall. The Sorting Ceremony was over, and the feast had begun. His best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, sat on either side of him, and the other Gryffindors were around them. The Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Slytherins sat at their own tables.

"Everyone!" Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, shouted to get their attention. When the students were turned toward him and listening, he continued. "We have with us this year --under very unusual circumstances-- a very special group of Muggles."

At the word, "muggles" --which were non-wizarding people-- there was gasps of astonishment and a buzz of questions. Harry stole a glance at Draco Malfoy, to check his reaction. The blonde Slytherin looked disgusted at the thought of muggles in Hogwarts.

_He's probably thinking that "mudbloods" were bad enough;_ thought Harry. _Now, we have to worry about _muggles_, too._ Of course that would be what Draco would be thinking. For his part, Harry never used the term, "mudblood", for it was an insult, meaning "dirty blood". Only the so-called "pure-bloods" --like the Malfoys-- thought of the muggle-borns and half-and-half-borns in that way.

"These muggles have the ability to detect energy, like the kind given off by living things. This includes _magical_ energy. We would not be able to hide Hogwarts from _these_ muggles, no matter how much we would want to. Because of their _own_ high energy, none of the anti-muggle charms works on them, either. It is most fortunate, then, that these muggles are _friendly_ muggles. _Why_ they are here will be revealed in time. For now, please welcome them as guests to Hogwarts."

When Dumbledore finished speaking, seven figures came into the Great Hall. Two large young men, a smaller man, two young women, and two small boys. A group that looked very familiar to Harry.

"Goten?" Harry whispered aloud when he saw the black-haired boy. "Trunks?"

"You _know_ them?" Ron asked, surprised. Harry nodded.

"I met them a couple of weeks ago," he answered. "The black-haired woman? Her name is ChiChi, and she's Goten's mother. She saved me from Dudley and gave him a spanking."

"His first, I bet," Hermione said. Harry nodded again.

"Harry!" Goten called happily, waving to his newest friend. Trunks looked over and grinned, also waving. Harry waved back.

"Harry?" ChiChi asked in astonishment. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm a wizard," he answered.

"You are?" Krillin's eyes went wide. Harry nodded.

"It appears that one of us is already acquainted with our visitors," Dumbledore smiled.

"Yes, sir," Harry answered. "I met them during the summer."

"Then perhaps you would like to introduce your friends to the rest of Hogwarts."

Harry looked over to Goku and the others. They smiled and nodded. Harry smiled back, and then cleared his throat.

"This is Goku, his wife, ChiChi, and their son, Goten. Over here is Vegeta, his wife, Bulma, and their son, Trunks. And this is Krillin."

The introduction had been simple, and without pretensions. He did not elaborate on _how_ he knew them, or what had happened that had caused the meeting. Only the few at the Gryffindor Table that had been within earshot of his conversation with Hermione and Ron knew how Harry had met these strange muggles.

"Harry," Goten asked. "What's a 'muggle'?"

"Muggles are non-wizards," Harry explained. "Nothing to take offence at."

"Oh," Goten said. "Well, we definitely count as muggles, then. Even if we _do_ have powers of our own!"

"Goten!" ChiChi scolded.

The students stared at their visitors in confusion. Powers? These muggles had _powers_?

"We will learn about our visitors in the months to come," Dumbledore told the wizards and witches of Hogwarts. "And they will learn about us, as well."

"We're looking forward to it, sir," Goku replied. Dumbledore smiled and nodded.

"We invite you now to join us in our feast," the old wizard said, gesturing with his hand at the tables laden with food.

"Thanks," the friendly, young Saiyan grinned. He looked over the tables, trying to find a seat.

There was never such a competition for anything --other than perhaps, the House Cup-- between the four Hogwarts Houses. The Z Warriors looked at each other and smiled knowingly. Goku and ChiChi sat down at Gryffindor, while Goten and Trunks sat with Harry --without coming between him, Hermione, and Ron. Krillin moved to sit with Hufflepuff, while Vegeta and Bulma got a seat with Ravenclaw. The Slytherins looked disappointed that none of them sat with them, but at least Vegeta and Bulma sat on the side of the Ravenclaw Table nearest the Slytherins.

The wizards and witches soon found out about Goku's appetite. His extremely _**HUGE**_ appetite. ChiChi just sighed and shrugged, as if to say, "He's like this _all_ the time!"

0-0-0

After the feast, they had to decide where the visitors would stay. Fortunely, there were some guest rooms in the castle, enough for both families and Krillin to have their own rooms. Goku and Trunks asked if they could stay with Harry and his friends.

"If that won't be any trouble," Bulma put in, "I wouldn't mind Trunks staying with Harry."

"Same with Goten," ChiChi added. Goku smiled and nodded, while Vegeta just grunted.

"I don't see why not," Dumbledore answered. "If Professor McGonagall deems it alright." He looked over to the Transfiguration teacher. Professor McGonagall was also head of Gryffindor House, where Harry, Hermione, and Ron were.

"Well, it's unusual to have anyone other than students staying in the Houses," the woman in green said. "But, as long as they behave themselves, they may stay in the Gryffindor House."

While Madam Hooch showed the parents and Krillin to their rooms, Percy led the Gryffindors to Gryffindor Tower, Goten and Trunks following along. They went up many staircases, some of which --the Saiyan boys' surprise-- moved and changed at spots. What was even stranger was that the paintings along the walls spoke to them, welcoming the students to Hogwarts and to Gryffindor Tower.

Soon, they came to a large painting of a fat lady in pink. She spoke only one word, and waited for Percy to answer.

"Password?"

"Bumblebuzz."

The lady bowed graciously, then allowed the door to Gryffindor Tower to open. The students piled into the Gryffindor Common Room, where Percy showed them were they would sleep.

Goten and Trunks followed Harry, Ron, and the other Gryffindor boys up to the dorm. There, they found a couple of extra beds in which to sleep. Tomorrow, they would begin their studies in earnest. Goten and Trunks would be with their parents and Krillin, touring Hogwarts. The lucky students who gets to show them around gets out of class, if only temporarily. Harry hoped he got to lead them during Potions class. Anything to postpone his class with Professor Snape.

With those thoughts, Harry drifted off to sleep.

0-0-0

Next: Chapter 3: The First Day. The Z Warriors first day at Hogwarts. The students take turns showing them around.


	3. The First Day

Chapter 3: The First Day

When the students arrived at the Great Hall the next morning, they found the visitors eating breakfast. Goku was shoveling food into his mouth as fast as it appeared on his plate. Needless to say, this unnerved the Hogwarts students as they ate their _own_ breakfasts.

After the meal, Dumbledore announced, "Today, some of the students will be excused from classes to show our guests around Hogwarts. I have chosen four students --one from each house-- to give the tour:

"From Gryffindor: Harry Potter, since you seem to know them more than the rest of us."

"Lucky!" George grinned at Harry.

"From Ravenclaw: Cho Chang. From Hufflepuff: Hannah Abbott. And for Slytherin: Draco Malfoy."

This startled the students. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy in the _same_ group? Was that not asking for trouble?

But Dumbledore seemed pleased with his choices, for he finished the instructions to the teachers --the four students was to receive fifty points each and no demerits for the day for acting as tour guides-- and sat back down.

_This_ was going to be interesting.

0-0-0

"Over there is the Quidditch Pitch," Cho said. "Harry, Draco, and I are all Seekers on our house teams."

"'Quidditch'?" Krillin asked. "What's that?"

"It's a Wizard sport," the girl explained. She went on to explain about all the different balls, and what the positions were. Especially proud of her own position of Seeker, Cho went a little more into detail about it and the Golden Snitch.

"I hope you get to see the house games," she added. "The one of Gryffindor verses Slytherin is especially exciting."

"I'm sure we'll get to see them," ChiChi smiled.

They passed by Hagrid's hut, and waved at the giant, who was sitting outside, whittling on a new flute. He smiled and waved back.

"We'll be coming by tomorrow for Care of Magical Creatures class, Mr. Hagrid!" Bulma called out to him.

"Be lookin' forward ta it, ma'am!" he called back.

The group went on to tour the grounds.

"What kind of tree is _that_?" Trunks asked, pointed to a huge willow tree that had branches ending in what looked like fists.

"That's the Whomping Willow," Harry answered. He told how he and Ron had almost been smashed by the flailing branches of the tree.

"Maybe I should go a few rounds with it..." Goku punched his right hand into his left.

"Professor Sprout wouldn't like that," Draco said. "She got pretty upset when Potter and Weasley nearly broke it to pieces in that car of the Weasleys'." He sneered at Harry, happy to reveal that the bespeckled boy was not as perfect as he was made out to be.

Thankfully, the group ignored the sneer, and continued their tour.

"Over there is the Forbidden Forest," Hannah told them. "No one is allowed in it, because it's so dangerous."

"'Dangerous'?" Goten asked. "Why? What's in there?"

"Werewolves, centaurs, unicorns, possibly vampires, and other creatures," the girl answered.

Harry had been silent for the last hour, and it had not gone unnoticed by ChiChi.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Goku's wife asked.

"Oh, nothing," he answered. "I was just wondering who was going to be our next Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. It's the _one_ teaching position that can never be kept filled here. _Something_ always happens to the teacher. It has a reputation of being cursed."

"As long as it's not Snape again," Cho spoke up. Draco snarled at her.

"Professor Snape's the Potions teacher, but he wants the Defense Against the Dark Arts class," Harry explained. "But he doesn't know as much as he thinks."

Draco glared at Harry. He hated it when anyone spoke ill of his house. The only reason he did not do anything was because of the visitors.

Soon, it was time for lunch. The group entered the castle and headed straight to the Great Hall.

"I trust you found the tour informative, as well as entertaining," Dumbledore smiled at the Z Warriors.

"Oh, yes," ChiChi replied. "Thank you." She bowed low in respect.

A each table, the students of each house talked excitedly to their members lucky enough to have been chosen for showing the guests around.

From lunch to suppertime, the tour continued inside the castle, with visits to the different classes. While they were fairly comfortable with most of the faculty, the Z Warriors were a little uneasy around Professor Binns. That was also when the noticed the _other_ gray, transparent people floating around the castle.

"Don't worry about the ghosts," Hannah told them. "Most of them are friendly."

"But be careful if Peeves shows up," Cho warned. "He's a poltergeist."

Almost as soon as she finished speaking, chairs began to rise and hurled themselves at Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, and the rest. Instantly, the martial artists leapt to the defense. For a few moments, they effortlessly deflected the chairs safely away from themselves and those seated in the Great Hall. Suddenly, however, a voice bellowed from somewhere in the air.

"_**PEEVES!!!!!!**_" the voice roared. "What do you think you are doing? Stop it at once, or I shall tie you in so many knots, even a sailor could not untangle the mess!"

Immediately, what chairs that were still in the air crashed to the floor, and all became quiet. Goku and the others turned to see who had saved them, only to discover _another_ ghost --The Bloody Baron!

The ghost bowed gallantly, and lifted higher into the air, only to disappear into the ceiling.

"That was strange," was all Bulma could say.

0-0-0

That night, everyone went to bed early. Tomorrow, there would be more surprises with the Z Warriors.

But the question still remained: What were these muggles doing at Hogwarts?

0-0-0

Next: Chapter 4: Hagrid's Class. Care of Magical Creatures will never be the same.


	4. Hagrid's Class

I had to think of what kind of creature they were going to study. I had a great idea tonight. Hagrid is in for a surprise!

Chapter 4: Hagrid's Class

Breakfast was quick that morning, for few wanted to be around when the muggle visitors were shoveling their food in their mouths. A few brave ones stuck around, though, Harry, Ron, and Hermione among them.

Later, the Z Warriors followed Harry and the Gryffindors to Hagrid's hut, where they would attend Hagrid's class, The Care of Magical Creatures. Goten and Trunks noticed Draco Malfoy and his fellow Slytherins were also there.

"We share several classes with the Slytherins," Hermione explained. There was a tone of distaste as she spoke.

"Oh," Goten replied. "Okay."

As they gathered at the entrance of the hut, Hagrid stepped out, ready for the day's lesson.

"We got somethin' special today," the giant man smiled. "It's under 'eavy guard, but we 'ave an expert with us, so tha Ministry o' Magic okay'd it. Follow me." Hagrid led out to the field near his hut.

Out in the field was a very _**HUGE**_ box-like thing, covered with a tarp of some kind. All around it were wizards and witches with wands and other equipment, ready to keep the creature at bay, should it be necessary.

A young man with red hair approached them. At once, Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny recognized him, to their great surprise.

"Charlie?!?" Ron gasped.

"Hello, little bro!" the older youth answered.

"Charlie Weasly?" Harry blinked. "Don't you study dragons in Romania?

"Yes..."

"That means..." Ron's eyes went wide. Charlie grinned and walked back to the "box" and pulled the tarp away. Inside was a huge dragon, black, with black ridges down its back.

"A Norwegian Ridgeback!" Harry gasped.

"Hagrid," Ron said. "Wasn't that the same breed as...?"

"Norbert," the giant finished for him, clearly remembering the small dragon he had hatched in Harry, Ron, and Hermione's first year.

"'Norbert'?" Goku asked. "Who's 'Norbert'?"

"When Harry, Ron, and I were in our first year at Hogwarts, Hagrid had a dragon egg that he won in a pub. We were there when it hatched, but then Dumbledore had to send it away. To Romania, where Ron's brother, Charlie, works with dragons."

"I thought that a little visit with Norbert wouldn't hurt, Hagrid," Charlie said. "And, as long as he was under heavy guard, the Ministry of Magic agreed. Father helped convince them of that."

With that, the lesson got underway.

0-0-0

Later, the Gryffindors and the Slytherins had Herbology with Proffesor Sprout in Greenhouse Three.

Prof. Sprout seemed to be looking for something. She checked her plants several times, but never seemed to find whatever it was she was looking for.

"Is everything alright, Prof. Sprout?" Hermione asked.

"It seems that I have misplaced today's lesson..." the teacher muttered. "Now, where did I put that wolfsbane..." After another fruitless search, she announced, "It looks like we might have to cancel Herbology class for today..."

All but Hermione looked elated at the thought. But Goku stepped up and handed her a handful of beans.

"What are these?" Prof. Sprout asked. "Beside beans, that is."

"Those are Senzu Beans," Goku answered. "They are very special."

"What kind of magic do they have?" the teacher asked.

"If someone is injured, or low on energy, or sick, one Senzu Bean will heal or revive them."

"Since you seem to know so much about these beans," Prof. Sprout suggested, "perhaps you should teach this lesson. _I_ will learning, as well."

"Well..." Goku sweatdropped, nervously scratching the back of his head. "If it will help you...Okay."

Prof. Sprout smiled and stepped aside, allowing Goku to take the place at the head of the class.

"These Senzu Beans are rare," Goku began. "The only place where they can be found in plenty is at Korin's Tower, above Kami's Lookout, high above the Earth. But it takes a lot of effort to climb to the Lookout, not to mention the Tower. A handful of these beans --about ten-- can cure any disease, or heal any wound. _One_ can restore a person's energy."

"Planting the beans are simple: Just treat them like regular beans." He demonstrated by planting the beans as if they were any other kind. "The main difference between the Senzu Beans and regular beans, is that they grow very fast. Korin says that --depending on the planting method, and the care they receive-- Senzu Beans grow anywhere from instantly, to up to five days. Any longer than five days, and you've done something wrong. Harvest the beans like any other kind of beans, and put them in a clean, dry container. Earthenware containers are great for storing the Senzu Beans. And that's it."

"Wonderful!" Prof. Sprout smiled. "Now, let's allow the students each plant a Senzu Bean and see how much they've learned."

"Let's see how many I have..." Goku suggested. He counted the beans in the pouch he carried. "Hmmmm...only about seven."

"I've got some," Krillin put in. He checked his pouch. "I've got five..."

"Great!" Goku grinned. "Everyone, check your Senzu Bean pouches. Maybe we can put enough together for most of the class. And if any of the bean vines grow instantly, we'll have more to pass around soon enough."

The Z Warriors came up with enough for about half the Herbology class. Bulma handed a bean to Prof. Sprout, to allow her to plant one along with the class.

Among the ones that received a Senzu Bean to plant was Harry, Hermione, Ron, Nerville, and Draco. Together, the class planted the beans, each wondering if theirs would be the ones that grew instantly.

Surprisingly, it was _Ron's_ bean that was the first to pop out of the soil. But the Weasley's had their own garden back in the Burrow, so naturally, Ron was a good gardener. Not far behind was Hermione's, and then Harry's.

Neville stared at the bean he planted, looking forlornly at the little hole.

"What's wrong?" Goku asked the boy, kindly.

"It's not growin'," was the answer.

"Remember what I said," Goku told him. "'Instantly to five days. If it comes in within those five days, it means you did well. Don't worry."

"I'll keep an eye on them, Mister Longbottom," Prof. Sprout promised. This seemed to cheer the boy up.

The end of the class came --for once-- too soon for the students. They enjoyed having Goku and the other visitors teach them something, even if it was just about beans. The students talked about the special class all the way back to the castle, and on through supper, and later --in their Common Rooms-- on until bedtime.

0-0-0

Next: Chapter 5: Who Will Teach DADA? The reason for the Z Warriors' visit to Hogwarts is finally revealed.


End file.
